User blog:Oathcrest/Molten Melgis.
This is the deck that I won a tournament with. It was my first tournament win ever and I won a box of Millenia of Agesfor it. My Ruler was Melgis, the Flame King/ Melgis, the One Charmed by the Demon Sword 4x Apostle of Cain- A great one drop, works great with Cthuhga and can potentially have swiftness. 4x Laevateinn, the Demon Sword- Works extremely well With Melgis, especially since it's his personal regalia. 4x Lancelot, the Knight of Mad Demon- Really great card for any red deck, and he has so much damage potential. 4x Thunder-Thunder won me games. The fact that it can target anything is great. 4x DemonFlame- It's great removal, and having either two of this, or this and thunder is a great way to kill big resonators. 4x Cthugha, the Living Flame- Excellent with all the one drops in the deck. Even good with Lancelot. 3x Rukh Egg- Great with Cthugha, and works Very well with the deck in general. 3x Guinevere, the Jealous Queen- Good card, best fire draw card, especailly due to egg and cthuhga. 3x Fetal Movement in Outer World- This card is excellent and an answer to a few decks that are kind of poplular now, as well as providing extra burn for this deck. 3x Hunter in Black Forest- Good one drop. Fast damage. 2x Crime and Punishment- Great answer to bahamut. 1x Seven Dwarfs- He has a bigger defense. 1x Jubal, the Grandsire of Musicians- Same as Dwarf, but gets an additional plus as well. -Stones------ 9 Fire stones 1 Little red the pure stone. Match Details------------------------------ My first match was against a Cthulhu deck. I won the first two games against it. The Cthulhu player was good.First turn, He summoned a hunter in black forest then ended turn. I decided to go first, I called a stone, then summoned a hunter as well. Next turn he summoned a shantak and then incarnated to summone hastor. He then used hastor to kill my hunter. I got an early flip of Melgis, activating him on turn two by playing and discarding a Demon sword, then summoned a rukh egg, attacked with melgis and ended my turn. Next he summoned an elder thing and ended his turn. I tapped the demon sword, then untapped it by killing rukh egg and used melgis's God's art to make him gain elder things attack, then I attacked for game. The second match was pretty much the same, except I managed to flip Melgis on Turn one by opening with three demon sword. My second match was against Salt.Deck. This was a tough match up, and it went to game three. game one he summoned his yamato no orochi turn 4, but I managed to lower the cost of Melgis's God's art and use it to get rid of the problem before it could hit me for damage. Game two I couldn't get around yamato as he played Realm of the Pure Spirits. Game Three I fetal Movemented his graveyard in response to him using book of eibon. I procedded to win. Game Three and four were against Bahamut, as we had to play to see who was seated for first and second, then we had to play again to see who actually was first and second. I lost the first game due to a misplay. I flipped my ruler when I shouldn't have and it cost me the game. I could've used Melgis's burn ability then used thunder for game that's how close the match was. it went to three games. I felt so stupid and mad at myself for it. Last match. It was me versus Bahamut again!!!! This match I'll go into more detail. The player was very good and smart about his plays. He was using excaliburs and percivals to help him dig through his deck for regalia. He used excaliburs so he could save bahamut from Crime and punishment and the dreaded double thunder. I won Game one by out playing him and using Melgis's first Strike. Now I forgot to Mention. The guy had THREE rulers in his sideboard. Not one, not two, but THREE. They were Snow White, Melgis, and Cain. During the next game he sided in Cain, and played a very controlling type of game, but he never left himself any open mana to make use of cains ability during my turn, so I aggro'd hard and fast, he still won that game. Game three He left Cain in. I managed to win it due to fetal movement, and playing my ruler against his most of the time to make him waste regalia. I burnt him out of his last 900 points of life using Fetal movement to deal 500 damage, and a thunder sealing the game. In the end, I won, but it came down to top deck mode. if I wouldn't have drawn fetal movement or a burn spell, I probaby wouldn't have been able to win it, but i did win it, so i'm glad. If i did something different I would have probably sided better for the decks I went against. I should have included more burn spells, like Fetal movement, and purifying Flames, but this deck went against the beast that most people have been complaining about and came out on top. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this deck I'm more than willing to hear them. Thanks for reading all of this and I hope you all have a real nice day. Category:Blog posts